Angelic Demon (Dante x Trish)
by Etherealpandas
Summary: Third fan fiction. Dante x Trish, rated m for explicit sexual content. Discretion is advised. All that said, please enjoy, review and criticise so I know how to improve. Tried a slightly different style this time too.


Dante sipped the steaming coffee carefully as the song came to a close. His steely disposition had already been challenged once this night by the awkwardness of "I am the walrus" playing. She'd said she enjoyed the beetles however, and in a more foolish moment he might have even thought her soothed to sleep by it. As Dante's core tensed to push himself upwards in order to change the disc, her light tone came sharply.

"You really want more music?".

He felt no need to respond, and moreover was too fearful of saying the wrong thing to respond regardless. He relaxed once more, but these thoughts had overwhelmed his common senses as he was all too accustomed to with this beautiful demon; he had let the coffee slip and spill onto himself. He bit his lip hard to prevent himself from making noise due to the pain, but the demon already knew exactly what was occurring.

In fact, from the second he declined to respond she was sure that the outcome was clear, and the faint clink of the mug falling to the saucer was all the proof she needed. She waited a few seconds to allow moving parts to come to rest, before turning her body slowly such that she lay prostrate in front of him on the couch. Trish brought her knees up next, letting her smooth, jeans clad lower body prop her up so that she could look at him.

Dante was still fumbling with the coffee as she gazed at him, but the piercing stare of her gorgeous opal eyes was soon known to him. He looked up, half embarrassed, half fearful and yet maintained in his countenance the masculine virility he had gained over so many years of battle. Ironically, this one demon could take away all that virility with the slightest gaze. His eyes held all she wished to know however. Why not break the touch barrier she thought? Perhaps this would calm his nerves.

"Take it off?" came her voice.

Before Dante could respond, she leant forward, and began to unbuckle the leather straps of his attire from the top downwards.

Feeling it too indolent to do nothing, Dante likewise took to the bottom of his shirt and began undoing each strap with nearly trembling hands. The two said nothing, until they both came to the last strap. Both pairs of elegant white fingers hesitated, before her deft fingers curled into a gesture of allowance.

"I'll do this one, but you begin on mine?"

Dante could barely believe what she was saying, and his cock was already beginning to harden. Within seconds it was like a rock, and before he could even respond, he had to apologise for the utterly obvious 9 inches begging to escape his trousers.

"I'm sorry Trish, I don't know what I was thinking"

She laughed in that light, demonic fashion before responding

"It's fine. But you'll have to undo my bra-strap too now"

Dante was simply in heaven, and ironically enough sat with an demon. He needed not respond, as she came closer still to him, now with her body upright and her legs extending behind her. Both now tentatively approached each other's mouths, before Trish made the final move and rushed into a deep kiss. Playing with her lips and mouth was pure, unadulterated pleasure. Her tongue tasted like berries as they danced in each other's mouths for what seemed like an age, and what seemed like a dramatic sequence. First hard and fast, passionate movements of his tongue, truly encroaching on her. Then the lighter, more playful spirit entered him. Now a calm, placated body soothed her mouth with every stroke. Her acts were far more controlled and uniform - a constant, perfect dalliance. Such skill with her tongue twining in and out of his mouth, deeper into hers once more and then shallower, it felt as though every movement perfectly responded to his and yet in itself retained continuity.

Whilst this loving exchange in tongues occurred, Dante had removed her shirt and undone her piece, and had just managed to undo the strap of her bra, as she finally broke from the kiss. Dante however bit playfully on her lower lip and opened his eyes for the first time since their kiss began to beg her not to stop. She pulled back however, and let her bra fall to the floor. He didn't give a damn about seeing her tits though. His eyes simply did not leave hers in that silent plea.

"More later" she assured him

"I want you to know my body, but let me know yours first".

This was no question, but an obvious command, and he loved the feeling of her control. After so long labouring, having her take the wheel was relief of the highest degree.

Dante began to take his trousers off, and as soon as they fell below his waist his huge cock sprang up, to splay out. Trish put her hand to his gleaming abdominal muscles, impressive in their own right, to push his upper body back onto the couch, as she bent down ready to suck him off.

"No" his voice came.

Trish stopped for a brief moment in bewilderment.

"Please don't".

Now sure, she leant back, taking her hand from his chest and allowing him to sit up once more.

"What? You want to give me head?"

She responded, jokingly.

Damte's mind darted for a second, before he realised the utterly obvious answer.

"Yes" his deepened tone came.

"Okay" she simply said.

Now he was beginning to take charge of the situation once more. In diametric opposition to her graceful movements, Dante took hold of her right breast with his left hand, pushing her so firmly and yet calmly back such that her head rested on the arm of the couch and her legs extended towards him. Now, he moved upwards and kissed her right nipple, using his tongue to pleasure every sensory fibre of her breast. Whilst he performed, both of his hands turned to her jeans and panties, which he pulled downwards, before breaking from his sensual kiss to pull them from her legs which she held up eagerly.

Once again, he dove upon her, this time kissing her left nipple, before slowly stroking her with his tongue downwards, letting his lips caress every iota of pure white skin, first down her breast, then tracing each exemplary row of abdominal muscles, before crossing her stomach to reach her thighs. There he stopped, and kissed her inner thigh a while longer, using this sensitive area to practically force her into orgasm. She was panting by this point, and had put her hand upon Dante's head, pressing it deeper into her skin. He let his lips close, and moved to her vulva. His tongue darted outwards, and began to pleasure her vagina by pushing its girth into and out of her again and again, tentatively mimicking the sex they would partake in soon after. She tasted divine. Something like fresh berries he half-thought, too lost in the ecstasy to care. Dante's avoidance of her clitoris balked maximum pleasure, but this was due to his wanting to make sure she was ready for his cock. Trish moaned in delight with every stroke of Dante's tongue, and her sweet voice delightful to Dante's welcoming ears. As her panting grew louder and louder, Dante was slowly realising that she was about to orgasm. He stopped abruptly, and re-traced her body with his tongue back up to her mouth, going in for another long kiss. Trish's tongue finally began to take some of the work on, and Dante used his muscular lower arms to lift her. He shifted to sit on the couch, before putting her onto his lap with his cock propped against her stomach. Now Dante used deft fingers to enter her vagina, slowly stroking her clitoris with his thumb as he did so. When he was sure that she could not become any wetter, he pushed her upwards, and slid his thick cock into her. She wailed loudly as his 9 inches fully penetrated her, Dante responded by quickly removing his solid cock and asking

"Can you take it?"

"yeah, just give me a second"

she said, taking charge once more. She used her elegant fingers to stroke Dante's cock into her again, this time gentler than before, and held the base as it reached its peak in her. She moaned again, this time more in pleasure than pain, which Dante was overjoyed to hear. She proceeded to massage his balls using her left hand, as her right rested on Dante's strong shoulder. Dante proceeded to cup her firm ass using both hands, and moved her up and down on his cock rhythmically. Trish moaned louder and louder with each and every repeat of this pattern, until she began to scream as she came close to climaxing once more. Dante too was ready to cum, and as she screamed one final time climaxing, he rammed her ass onto his cock deeper than before and shot his seed deep into her. Such tremendous relief overcame the both of them, such that they sat in that position for minutes after, both tracing each other's firm forms, desperate to remain close. Finally, Dante lifted Trish and she wrapped her legs around his back, with her arms around his neck. He carried her up the tattered stairs of devil may cry, and rested her on his bed, where he proceeded to join her. They both dove under the covers, eager to resume being physically close after this minute break. No words were exchanged between the two however - they were both exhausted, and moreover thought the moment was too perfect for words regardless. As they snuggled together under the blankets, Trish felt an inescapable heaviness hit her eyes, and soon after fell asleep on Dante's shoulder. He however remained awake, and desperately wondered if he had truly given the demon any pleasure that night. He was fated not to know, but Trish of course had a definite answer to that question. He had. So much pleasure.


End file.
